


In Your Orbit

by techieturnover



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M, deleted/extended scenes, teen!malex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29396613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/techieturnover/pseuds/techieturnover
Summary: After their first kiss in the museum, Michael and Alex look at the stars.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39
Collections: Malex Cupid 2021





	In Your Orbit

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: wooing my way into your heart + “i just wanted a chance to look at the stars with you” + favorite line/scene]

Alex and Michael lay on the dirty floor of the Emporium, side by side. Alex is staring idly up at the glow-in-the-dark stars stuck to the walls, tracing patterns. They lay in silence except for the hum of the electricity and the body heat flowing between where they’re pressed against one another. Michael’s voice cuts into the silence.

“Was that your first kiss?”

“No.” Alex says immediately, feeling himself blush with embarrassment. Was it that bad?

“It didn’t suck.” Michael brushes their shoulders together, a smile on his face like he’s immensely pleased. It should maybe be annoying but it’s actually the most endearing thing Alex has ever seen. Maybe because he knows he’s the reason. Wanting to continue being the reason makes him feel braver than he usually would be.

“It was my first with a guy, though.”

Michael’s smile falls a little, but he doesn’t look upset. It’s because Michael’s looking at his lips again, Alex realizes with a flush of pleasure. He leans over and presses their lips together. It’s a soft kiss this time - not like the intense make-out from before - but somehow it’s just as devastating to Alex’s awareness. Kissing Michael is quickly becoming one of his favorite activities, especially when he pulls back to see Michael smiling again. 

Alex’s phone buzzes in his pocket. The noise breaks the moment and Michael leans back as Alex checks the new message just as a second one comes in.

Maria (2 new messages)

_Liz has ditched us for MAX EVANS._

_I’m coming by with food and a dire need to dish._

Michael raises an eyebrow when Alex laughs out loud. He shows Michael the texts. Their fingers brush as Michael steadies the phone so he can read. 

“I can’t believe he finally asked Liz out,” Alex admits. Michael stares at him.

“Yeah, well, some things are worth taking the risk for, I guess.” Michael’s voice is soft and Alex feels his face heat with the clear implication. He looks down, embarrassed, and feels Michael’s nose brush against his cheek along with a quick press of lips. 

“Wasn’t much of a risk since I tried to kiss you first,” he teases in an attempt to shift the focus off himself, and he gets the joy of watching Michael’s expression turn scandalized. 

“You caught me off guard!” 

In lieu of an answer, Alex leans in to kiss Michael again. 

He debates asking Michael if he wants to stay. If he wants to make their secret friendship a more public one. Something about it makes Alex wary - he’s out, but Michael isn’t. And he isn’t sure he’s ready to share Michael with the world yet, even if the world is only Maria. He doesn’t even know what he and Michael are. Boyfriends? Does sharing one (really hot) make-out session mean they’re dating? Or are they still friends, but with benefits. Are they even friends? 

They’ve only known each other for a few weeks but it feels like those weeks have been maybe the most significant part of Alex’s entire life. It feels too much and too fragile to let anyone else see this, yet. 

Michael seems to come to a similar realization. “I should go.”

“You don’t have to,” Alex tries. Michael smiles and leans in to kiss him again. 

“I did what I came here to do.” 

“Oh yeah?”

Michael nods.

“Oh, yeah.” He gestures around to the room - the alien ‘artifacts’ and the glow-in-the-dark stars plastered along the walls and ceiling. “You know. Look at the stars, hang out with the guy I like - definitely leaving room for Jesus the whole time.” He breaks down in laughter and Alex does too. He can’t remember ever laughing as much as he does with Michael. Something about their interactions make him feel at ease. Like he doesn’t have to be on his guard. The thought sobers him, and the laughter peters out into awkward silence. Michael picks at a thread on his sweater for a minute.

When Michael stands Alex does too, wiping some non existent dirt from his pants and grabbing the visor from the floor. 

“Will you-” he starts, then stops. He wants to ask if Michael will be at the shed later, but he also doesn’t want to seem like he’s desperate for Michael’s company. He is, though, and he thinks Michael knows it. 

“I was gonna stay at the shed again - it’s still pretty cold.” 

Alex nods, relieved.

“I get off work at 5.” 

Michael nods as if that were an agreement between them. He looks like he’s debating something, and Alex has just enough warning when Michael’s eyes fall to his lips again before they're pressed together. Michael’s hands frame his face, fingers brushing behind Alex’s ear in a way that makes his mouth fall open. Michael’s tongue darts inside. Alex pulls him in closer, kissing back and reveling in the heat that radiates between them. 

He’s lost in the kiss, the press of Michael’s slightly chapped lips against his, rough patches dragging against the skin of his mouth contrasting with the hot, wet slide of tongues. Michael’s hand curls in his hair - one slipped down to the small of his back to press them even closer together. A moan vibrates between them and heat pings through Alex’s body and pools low in his stomach. 

He’s about to slip a hand under Michael’s shirt to get at the warm skin underneath when Michael pulls back. The sudden loss of contact and cool air hitting his skin makes the moment before even more palpable, and Alex has to swallow his want before he can open his eyes and see Michael in front of him - lips red and swollen and smiling, his eyes wide. 

“See you when you get off,” he whispers, the words loaded and full of a promise that Alex doesn’t even want to hope for. His hand caresses the spot below his ear again and traces down Alex’s jaw. And then Michael turns, and he’s gone. 

Alex is still trying to catch his breath when Maria shows up.


End file.
